This new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type rose plant of the floribunda class was developed by me, James A. Sproul, under conditions of careful and controlled observation, at my nursery in Bakersfield, Calif. It is the result of crossing two seedlings I had previously developed in my breeding program:                ‘Pearl Sanford’, a miniature rose, not patented or registered, as the seed parent.        The pollen parent was an unnamed, unregistered and unintroduced floribunda.        
The objective in making the cross that led to ‘SPRochoose’ was to produce an attractive and highly disease resistant rose plant with classic, hybrid tea formed flowers. To meet this objective, the parents were chosen for their disease resistance and attractive hybrid tea formed flowers. The objective was substantially achieved in this new rose variety with its fully double, exhibition, hybrid tea form blooms on a plant since proven to have above average resistance to disease by testing in several areas across the United States.
This current plant may be compared with its parents, as shown here in Table 1.
TABLE 1SEED PARENT:POLLENCURRENT PLANT:‘PEARLPARENT:‘SPROCHOOSE’SANFORD’SEEDLINGCLASSFloribundaMiniatureFloribundaBLOOMCreamy White andWhite and PinkDeep Coral PinkCOLORPink BlendBlendFLOWERFully DoubleDoubleDoubleBLOOMaverage:average:average:SIZE,3 inches in MA1½ inches3 inchesEXPANDED3½ inches in CA(only grown(only grownin CA)in CA)BLOOMTight clustersSmall clustersSmall clusters;HABITdevelop into large throughout therapid repeatsprays throughoutseasonthroughout thethe seasonseasonFRAGRANCESlight to moderateMildSlightPLANTUpright; 3 to 3½16 to 20 inchesUpright, to 3HABITfeet tall and widetall and wellfeet tall.roundedFOLIAGEGlossy toSemi-glossySemi-glossysemi-glossy
Subsequent to the origination of the cultivar, it was successfully reproduced by rooting cuttings in Bakersfield and Arroyo Grande, Calif., and by budding onto ‘Dr. Huey’ (not patented) rootstock in Wasco, Calif. Flowers of these reproductions were noted to run true in all aspects.